Heart's Crescendo
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: 10 Songs Music Meme Challenge. 10 Songs, 10 Moments between Itachi and Sakura. ItaSaku. Complete.


Based off the 10 song meme Challenge

Pairing: ItaSaku

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

The only ones that are related are 1&2. Everything else is completely unrelated

I feel that these would be more prompts than they are stand alone stories. They're very brief and don't really give a full story (3-5 mins isn't enough to write anything worthwile! Not with my skill, anyway) so what I would LOVE is for my wonderful readers to take these prompts and make something of a story from them. :D

Enjoy! :D

1. A house is not a home – Luther Vandross

Sakura sighed tiredly as she opened the door to her shared home. Well, it hadn't felt like a shared home these past few weeks. Itachi hadn't been home in nearly three weeks now and she was really starting to feel the loneliness settle in. Her eyes travelled to the empty chair in the dining room that Itachi usually occupied during meals and once again, her breath left her in a wistful sigh.

She had gotten into a fight with her partner a few weeks prior— and sure, it had been a little worse than their usual fights and she had left the house storming—but she really didn't expect it to drag out for as long as it did. For the umpteenth time, she left out a tired sigh and lay down in the too large bed after washing up.

She wondered where he was now, what he was doing. Was he really so angry with her? Did he…still love her? When would he return? Would he ever? The tears slipped out before she realized she was even crying.

The house wasn't a home at all. Not without Itachi.

-.-.-

2. I made it through the rain – Jennifer Hudson

Itachi looked into the dark windows of his shared home.

Three months.

It had taken him three months to complete the emergency mission assigned to him. He didn't even get a chance to tell his family and his petite lover that he was leaving.

Would they make it through the argument that had been festering these past few months?

They would, he was sure they'd make it through the storm. They always did after all.

-.-.-

3. Love in this club – Usher ft. Beyonce

Itachi watched as the young doctor moved and swayed her hips in a way that made it clear she had more alcohol than she was used to. She had always been conservative, but tonight, she obviously needed a break from the routine. Her actions attracted more than a few appreciative glances from the men on the dance floor, inciting Itachi's ire, for some odd reason. He got up from his seat and made his way to his brother's best friend, and his sort-of friend. If anyone asked, he approached her to protect her from the lewd glances she had been attracting.

He knew her only by acquaintance mostly, but that didn't stop him from being utterly entranced at the sight she presented. Coming behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, moving himself in time with her and he placed his hair in the crook of her neck.

She didn't seem to have any problem with his actions, simply turned to identify her dance partner. She seemed to recognize him through the buzz of alcohol but did nothing except bring her arms behind her to wrap around his neck and sigh as he placed butterfly kisses along her neck.

The pair danced on, ignoring the rest of the crowd.

It was not a secret that Sakur found her best friend's borther extremely attractive and intriguing, so when he came behind her and placed his hands on her like he owned her, she had absolutely no objections at all. She allowed him to do as he wished, as long as he kept whispering in her ear in that way that left her feeling breathless.

If she had known that all it took to attract her long time crush was a new dress and a few drinks, she would have done so long ago.

-.-.-

4. Moving on – Elliot Yamin

Sakura sighed wistfully as she stared at the picture of her beloved team seven. Over five years of pining for her raven haired teammate and she had gotten tired of being ignored. She should have realized this before, and she was embarrassed to say that she hadn't, but it was about time to move on.

She had noticed the attention of another raven haired male; much more comforting, always ready to listen, even though he didn't always say much. She had known him almost as long as Sasuke himself, what with him being the brother of her first love. Itachi had always been kind to her and she wondered how she hadn't noticed this sooner, after everything he had ever done for her.

At that moment, her doorbell rang; she quickly put the picture down and all but ran to the door to answer it.

"Sakura, you look beautiful," the long, raven haired partner told her after she ushered him into her home.

She blushed, reached up on her tip toes, sealing her lips to his.

Yes, it was about time she moved on. She had nearly missed out on the best thing that happened to her since her apprenticeship with the Fifth.

-.-.-

5. Stay – Sara Bareilles

"You can't leave!" A distressed Sakura yelled into the darkness.

Itachi smply watched her with those beautiful cobalt eyes, "You know I must."

The tears Sakura tried so hard to keep at bay overflowed as her lover turned his back on her.

"Please," she called weakly, "Stay, at least just for tonight."

Itachi turned his gaze to the petite woman his world had come to revolve around, his gaze heavy. He shouldn't stay, he knew this. Not only would it make it harder for both of them, but leaving in the morning was infinitely more dangerous for him. Konoha had increased its security since the attack from Sound years ago. But as always, he found himself ignoring his instinct around this petite woman.

"Very well, I will stay," he told her in his smooth tenor, reaching out his hand to wipe away her tears, "Do not cry."

This left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. He would stay for her, but she knew it would be their last night together. Of course; he was a wanted criminal and she, a loyal Konoha shinobi.

"It will be alright," she whispered quietly, knowing she was lying to herself. "We'll make it through this, right?"

Itachi said nothing, simply walked over to her and engulfed her in his embrace, which was much more heartfelt than a true criminal could possibly give.

"I love you."

**A/N: I'll leave it to you to decide who had the final words. Review and tell me who you think it is/should be! :D**

-.-.-

6. Young and in love – Jordin Sparks (?)

"I love you, Itachi," the brave young kunoichi said proudly.

Itachi's heart very nearly stopped, hearing these words come from the mouth of a young girl he'd carefully kept his eyes on since her very young years. But that was just it, she was simply too young. She had only turned seventeen a few months ago and the five years between them was far too much for him to even consider accepting her feelings.

Never mind that he had realized his feelings toward her were much stronger than that of 'just friends' long ago. But she couldn't understand what she was saying.

She was simply too young

She could never be happy with him as the clan heir, she would hate to be tied down and stripped of her kunoichi status to fit in with the clan.

With her future in mind, Itachi turned around so she wouldn't see the pain in his normally emotionless yes.

"I will not accept your feelings, please do not come here anymore."

-.-.-

7. Pretty wings - Maxwell

"Leave at dawn and do not return."

Sakura's heart fell apart at these six words spoken to her in such a cold tone.

Itachi refused to look at her. He did not want to see the pain she was surely expressing in her trusting green eyes. The life of a criminal was not for an innocent creature like her. She needed to spread her wings and grow in an environment of love and support; something he could not give her, something that Konoha could.

He would regret this decision later on, but for now, he had to set her free. She couln't possibly be happy living her life with him, constantly on the run.

Without a backwards glance, he walked away from her, leaving the broken young woman to fall apart all on her own.

-.-.-

8. Apologize – One Republic

"It's too late, Itachi."

Itachi placed his hand on her trembling shoulder, using it to turn her around to face him and anchor her to him. He buried his face into her hair and held on tight, his chest tightening painfully as he felt her shoulders heave as she cried.

"I am so sorry, Sakura."

"You killed them, Itachi."

He held on even tighter, if it was even possible.

A mission he never wanted to take on had led him to this here.

The Haruno clan was planning a coup d'état and he was ordered to 'deal with the problem' by the village elders. Being the dutiful shinobi he was, he took the mission, vowing never to tell Sakura of the true nature of her family. No matter where it put him in her favour, he wanted her and rest of the village to remember her family fondly.

"I'm sorry."

-.-.-

9. Undertow – Sara Bareilles

Too young, he tells himself. He is Sasuke's, you _cannot _have her. But of course, like normal, predictable, human nature, he only wanted her more, knowing her could not have her.

Haruno Sakura, best friend and current girlfriend of his Otouto, had held his interest since the moment he had met her. But she had already been Sasuke's girlfriend then, and so he kept his thoughts to himself, quietly suffering when Sakura was around.

They got along well, and had become fast friends. She called on him whenever something was the matter in her life, which _should _have been his Otouto's role. Except that the problem often was Sasuke himself. Sakura was stuck in a dead end, _painful _relationship that madeItachialmost ashamed to claim Sasuke had been raised under the same roof as him. Sasuke had always been foolish, but this was a new role. He never missed the opportunity to belittle and demean the beautiful young woman and Itachi simply couldn't understand why she put up with this.

He had tried to coax her into standing up for herself and confront him, but she always found a reason to explain her boyfriend's actions.

"He's tired, he's stressed," she would say.

She had made him promise that he would not say anything, wouldn't do anything about it. And so he was left mopping up her tears, wanting her quietly, and wishing that one day, she'd see that he would _never _treat her the way.

Until the day, he would continue being her silent pillar to lean on whenever she needed.

-.-.-

10. Father can you hear me - ?

Sakura prayed to any and every deity there ever was. She prayed through her tears that Itachi would make it through this. She had spent 17 hours in ER healing Itachi's wounds, pulling the poison from his body, re-growing cells, repairing his organs.

He had come in broken and mangled, and really, she should be used to this by now, but this time had been the worst she had _ever _seen him and she had very nearly fallen apart at just the sight of the amounts of blood on him.

Now that the surgery was over though, she was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally, and she broke down in tears at his bedside.

He wasn't out of the fire yet. The antidote simply would not take effect and she couldn't do anything more for him.

'_Please. I need you, Itachi. Come back to me,' _she pleaded.

In the silence of the hospital at midnight, Sakura's quiet hiccups could be heard as she lay her head beside his arm.

Please.

End.

I realize that these were mostly really angsty…apparently I have a lot of really sad songs. I hope you enjoyed anyway :D Please leave comment, let me know what you think!

If you do want to expand any of these prompts, please do and please let me know so I can read it too!

Love you guys.

xoxo


End file.
